Enameled wires and coiled bodies formed of enameled wires of the type described above are known in the art in different variants. The electrically insulating enamel coating has at least one enamel polymer or at least one modified enamel polymer. It is also known to apply a secondary insulation coating, in particular in the form of a synthetic resin, to this metal wire coated with the electrically insulating enamel or this enameled wire. The known enameled wires or coiled bodies usually have the disadvantage that the chemical resistance of the surface of the enamel coating leaves something to be desired. For the coatings or enamel coatings of such enameled wires, efforts are first made to achieve a good workability of the coating. A reduction of the surface energy of the material is advantageous for this purpose. On the other hand, such a reduced surface energy causes a relatively poor adhesion of the subsequently applied secondary insulation coating. In order to solve this problem, an adhesion promoter is interposed between the enamel coating (primary insulation) and the secondary insulation coating. In principle, this procedure has led to good results. Nevertheless, the use of an adhesion promoter entails additional material costs.